1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for adjusting a 3-dimensional (3D) image quality, a 3D display apparatus, 3D glasses, and a system for providing a 3D image, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting a 3D image quality by which left and right eye images are alternately displayed, a 3D display apparatus, 3D glasses, and a system for providing a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
3-dimensional (3D) image technology is applied in various fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medical care, education and training, the military, games, animations, virtual reality, computer-aided design (CAD), industrial technology, etc. The 3D image technology is regarded as core technology of next-generation 3D multimedia information communication which is commonly required in these various fields.
In general, a 3D effect perceived by a human is generated by compound actions of a thickness change degree of a lens caused by changes in a position of an object which is to be observed, an angle difference between both eyes and the object, differences in a position and a shape of the object seen by left and right eyes, a disparity caused by a motion of the object, and other various psychological and memory effects, etc.
Among the above-described factors, a binocular disparity occurring due to a horizontal distance from about 6 cm to about 7 cm between left and right eyes of a human is regarded as the most important factor of the 3D effect. In other words, the human sees an object with angle differences due to a binocular disparity, and an image entering left and right eyes has two different images due to the angle differences. When the two different images are transmitted to the brain of the human through retinas, the brain accurately unites information of the two different images so that the human perceives an original 3D image.
A 3D display apparatus is classified into a glasses type 3D display apparatus which uses special glasses and a non-glasses type 3D display apparatus which does not use special glasses. The glasses type 3D display apparatus uses a color filter method, a polarized light filter method, and a shutter glass method. The color filter method divides and selects an image using color filters which complement each other. The polarized light filter method separates left and right eye images from each other using a shading effect occurring due to a combination of orthogonal polarization devices. The shutter glass method alternately blocks left and right eyes in response to a sync signal for projecting left and right eye image signals onto a screen to provide a 3D effect.
If the glasses type 3D display apparatus is used, a viewer views an image displayed by the glasses type 3D display apparatus through 3D glasses. Here, when a 3D image passes through the 3D glasses, the viewer views an image differently from the 3D image displayed by the glasses type 3D display apparatus. For example, the viewer views an image with brightness that has decreased more than that of an image displayed by the glasses type 3D display apparatus or an image of which color has been distorted.
Here, since a conventional 3D display apparatus sets the same image quality as a 2-dimensional (2D) image quality to output a 3D image with the same image quality as a 2D image, the conventional 3D display apparatus fails to adjust the image quality based on an image quality viewed by the viewer after the viewer wears glasses. Therefore, the viewer views a 3D image which is displayed with a muted color hue on a dark screen.
Accordingly, a method for adjusting a 3D image quality so that a viewer views a 3D image with an optimal image quality although the 3D image passes through 3D glasses is required.